Reencuentro
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Ryou y Malik se encuentran de casualidad en un colectivo en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina después de algunos años.


**Nota de Autor**

Algo que se me vino a la mente el otro día en Buenos Aires mientras visitaba a mi hermana!

Espero que les guste!

_Disclamer:_ Malik y Ryou no me pertenecen -_-

**Review!**

.

.

.

Llegó corriendo mientras estiraba el brazo con urgencia para parar el colectivo ya que, si no conseguía subirse al transporte, iba a ser el segundo intento fallido del día. Para su suerte y alivio el colectivo sí paró. Trabajosamente se abrieron las puertas mecánicas y un malhumorado señor lo miró detrás del volante. Del espejo superior delantero colgaban un par de dados grandes de peluche, que hacían un gracioso contraste junto con la cara mala afeitada del conductor.

"Gracias" dijo aliviado el muchacho mientras subía con prisa, "¿Pasa por el Museo de Ciencias Naturales?" continuó intentando recuperar el aliento que había perdido en la carrera para llegar a tiempo. Cuando el conductor asintió amargamente ( de una manera que claramente dejaba ver una llamativa y notoria resaca del día anterior) y cerró las puertas automáticamente, el rubio sonrió y, ya respirando tranquilo y de mejor humor, sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo que fue pasando por la máquina que se encontraba a la izquierda, hasta llegar a $1,20. Cuando terminó agarró el ticket y se fue a sentar a un asiento que, por suerte para el, estaba libre en el fondo.

"¿Malik?" pregunt una voz sorprendida al lado suyo luego de unos minutos, mientras el colectivo paraba en un semáforo en una concurrida esquina. El aludido se dio vuelta y sus ojos liláceos se abrieron en reconocimiento "¿Bakura?"

El otro sonrió divertido y, mientras se acomodaba de alguna manera para quedar más cómodo para mirarlo, lo corrigió "Ryou".

"No sabía que te habías venido a esta parte del mundo" comentó el egipcio después de haber hablado durante unos minutos de algunas trivialidades.  
>" Teminé mudándome acá gracias al trabajo de papá, por fin después de varios años conseguí convencerlo de que eligiera quedarse en un lugar de alguna manera más...estable, y eligió Argentina. Fue raro... Bueno, hasta ahora yo pensaba que no iba a encontrar a nadie conocido acá en Buenos Aires." explicó con una ligera sonrisa y sonando complacido. Si tenía que ser sincero, conseguir que su papá aceptara quedarse viviendo en un lugar estable había sido todo un desafío. Por lo menos, aunque el Prof. Bakura seguía viajando, no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia, y pasaba más tiempo con su hijo.<p>

El rubio sonrió divertido al escuchar el tono del otro al hablar "Me alegro que la vida te sea más grata" respondió "Yo ando por acá estudiando...se ya se, increíble" comentó divertido "Aunque la verdad vine solo para hacer de compañía a mi hermana y para practicar un poco el Español... Idioma complicado" agregó con pesar.  
>"Con el tiempo te vas acostumbrando, yo ya sabía algo pero le agarré la mano cuando vinimos." Ryou dijo tranquilamente. Le pareció rara la historia del otro, solo se vino acá porque Isis había venido y... ¿Por qué había venido ella? Bueno, la verdad no le incumbía además, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie relacionado con su <em>pasado<em>.  
>Charlando, recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad.<p>

"Hey, me bajo en la próxima" le dijo súbitamente Malik en un momento. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Con resolución y amigablemente le preguntó "¿No querés acompañarme?" le agradaba charlar con el otro. Ryou se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta pero estaba ciertamente contento de que se la haya hecho. Después de dudar un poco, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, dijo en voz baja "Bueno, estudio mañana" y asintió.  
>Ambos se levantaron y Malik apretó un botón rojo para indicar que tenía que detenerse. Unos segundos después el colectivo paró y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, los dos bajaron.<p>

Cruzaron una avenida hacia el Museo. Era ciertamente un _gran_ edificio.

"¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos en museos?" preguntó divertido Ryou. Malik sacudió la cabeza y rió, "Destino supongo" agregó con humor.  
>Cuando llegaron y entraron, había un guardia cuidando y una mujer del otro lado de un escritorio a la derecha para cobrar a los entraran. "Supongo que tenés alguna carta mágica que nos va a librar de pagar." le dijo Ryou "¡Bingo! Isis trajo del Cairo una exposición y me pidió que me fijara si todo estaba en orden y, obviamente, no voy a pagar por hacerlo." le contestó "Además" agregó con una sonrisa "traje un pase."<p>

Mientras tenían esa conversación se acercaban al hombre uniformado y a la mujer a quienes les mostraron el pase.

Malik guió a Ryuo al segundo piso. El museo era una construcción antigua pero mantenida, las escaleras eran anchas y los barandales tenían barandales tan gruesos que, si te caías, podías ser considerado un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cuando llegaron a la sala correspondiente a la exposición y mientras el egipcio chequeaba que todo estuviera en orden (siguiendo una lista que le había preparado su hermana), su amigo empezó a rumbar un poco por las otras salas. Ya había visto _extremadamente_ muchas exposiciones egipcias para estar saciado el resto de su vida.

En el Museo de Ciencias Naturales se encontraban varios conocimientos mundiales, aunque la mayoría eran principalmente Argentinos. El segundo piso (que era también el último), estaba también dedicado a una amplia colección de aves y animales del mundo, junto con sus respectivos esqueletos de ejemplo.

Se estaba entreteniendo observando el esqueleto de un Muy. Grande. Buitre en el momento que Malik se acercó con la mayor sutileza y silencio posible y le comentó un simple "nunca había venido a este museo", para ver si conseguía agarrar desprevenido a la reencarnación del gran Rey de los Ladrones... cosa que no logró, ya que Ryou ya se había dado cuenta.

"Creo que es bastante conocido en otros países." respondió fingiendo concentración "¿No tienen una gran colección de esqueletos?" agregó con una sonrisa, ambos rieron.

"Lo escuché nombrar en Egipto" dijo con fingida seriedad el otro "Al parecer tienen una gran colección de fósiles en el sótano"

"Así que en vez de esconder cadáveres como cualquier persona normal hacen cosas ilegales con...¿rocas?"

"¿Podríamos robarlas y vendarlas por internet!"

.

.

.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar un café o algo por el estilo? Me estoy congelando." dijo el egipcio cuando ambos salieron del edificio a media tarde. Era un típico día de Otoño y un fresco viento había empezado a soplar una hora atrás, refrescando más el aire.  
>"Dale, total ya perdí bastante tiempo, un rato más no me va a cambiar nada". respondió Ryou sonriendo gracias al divertido aspecto de Malik intentando calentar sus manos frotándolas una contra la otra.<p>

Cuando el rubio vio porque el otro se estaba sonriendo, rió un poco avergonzado "Bueno vamos a tener que buscar algún lugar, no me conozco mucho esta parte de la ciudad. Yo invito por prestarme tu tiempo." y, decididamente, lo agarró del brazo al otro y caminaron hasta encontrar un algo parecido a un café en la esquina de una calle.

.

.

.

Ya sentados y, luego de haber debatido largo rato sobre que tomar, un capuccino humeante se encontraba frente a cada uno. Aprovechando la situación, Ryou hizo una pregunta que, la respuesta, le causaba mucha curiosidad.

"Entonces,¿Qué estás estudiando?"

"Si te reís te mato, estoy estudiando Psicología" contestó rápidamente y con cierto orgullo, mientras tomaba un trago de la bebida caliente.

"Creas o no, te veía haciendo eso" comentó sonriendo y con cierta astucia el ex-poseedor del Colgante del Milenio. "¿Por qué lo elegiste?"

Malik sonrió ante en comentario y luego continuó seriamente "Bueno... yo se que la mayoría me veía siendo historiador o traductor pero no se, no me divierte la idea de hacer eso por el resto de mi vida y me suena _muy aburrido, _màs aburrido que la idea de ser psicólogo, y la Psicología Humana fue siempre algo que me interesó." Sonrió "Si bueno, ya se que es una razón medio sentimental. Que le voy a hacer. Pero... !Vos no me dijiste¡ ¿Para qué te tiraste?"

"Medicina" le contestó alegremente "Lo verdad es que yo también me tire para algo no tan... aburrido. Pensar que me vivía durmiendo en Historia"

"Je, yo me salvé... aunque tuve que rendir todo libre, una fiaca la verdad." Ryou sonrió ante el comentario, pero no le preguntó a que se refería, total ya lo había adivinado. Y así entre preguntas, respuestas, risas y anécdotas, se le fue enfriando el fondo del capuccino.  
>Luego de algún tiempo, la conversación se fue tormando más seria.<p>

"Y ahora, la verdadera razón por la que estás acá y no en Egipto es...¿?" le preguntó bajando la voz Ryou, usando un tono muy parecido a uno que el antiguo Espíritu del Colgante solía usar cuando hacía una pregunta y quería respuestas. El café ya estaba casi desierto, la gente se había ido retirando de a poco. "Supongo que no te lo voy a poder esconder por mucho, ¿no?" dijo con un suspiro el egipcio "Además, aunque es un secreto, en algún momento te vas a enterar por alguna noticia o algo así." , levantando ambas cejas, Ryou lo incitó a continuar.

"Isis es ahora Embajadora y trabaja acá. Si ya se, ra-aro. No queremos que nadie aparte del Estado de ambos países lo sepa. Imaginate tener a un montón de giles, (me refiero a la prensa) o a gente_ indeseable_ queriendo saber algo de nuestro pasado, lo de mi padre o lo de Batle City." Entendimiento bañó el rostro de Ryou mientras asentía.

"Si te alivia, comento que no sos el único intentando seguir de alguna manera adelante con tu vida después de todo lo que pasó" se sinceró el otro que había permanecido en silencio "Nada nunca es facíl, ¿no? Si de repente lo fuera, seguramente es porque la Suerte se confundió de persona." Miró divertido a Malik con una sonrisa muy al estilo Yami Bakura "Aunque tengo que admitir que agradezco un poco lo que pasó. El Espíritu si sirvió para algo en mi vida, fue más gracias a Él que me pude defender bastante bien hasta ahora con todo, si hubiera seguido siendo el Ryou de antes, seguramente seguiría en Japón indeciso sobre qué hacer con mi vida... Je, me vas a poder psicoanalizar cuando termines"

El otro consideró las primeras palabras con cierto respeto, y se sonrió con lo último

"Primero me voy a tener que analizar a mí mismo."

.

.

.

"Se me hizo tarde" exclamó Ryou cuando vio la hora, eran las siete.  
>"No es tan tarde" respondió el otro vagamente. El primero lo miró y levantó las cejas mientras una expresión de aburrimiento (muy parecida a una del Rey de los Ladrones) cubrió su rostro "Porque no tenes que levantarte a las 5 por la mañana para estudiar."<br>"Hey! Si yo también me levanto temprano!" el otro retrucó ofendido, notando la expresión de Ryou.

"Entonces va a ser mejor que los dos volvamos,¿Isis no se va a molestar si llegas tarde?"

Silencio.

"¡Carajo! ¡Me había olvidado completamente de ella!" Se levantó de un salto, dejó un billete sobre la mesa, agarró a Ryou por el brazo y lo arrastró con el corriendo del café mientras le gritaba por sobre su hombro a una ruborizada moza "¡Les dejo el vuelto!"

Afuera y cuando Malik se calmó y dejo de correr, Ryou se soltó y sostuvo al otro antes de que se chocara con alguien caminando por la calle. Ambos intercambiaron números de celular y mail y cada uno siguió su camino luego de sonreírse (por así decirlo).

_Ese reencuentro fue inesperado y algo que ambos sentían que había necesitado._


End file.
